Three Days After
by Lekta
Summary: COMPLETED! The time after Black Canary's death.
1. Sleep

**Author's Notes: a few chapters, dedicated to the time after Black Canary's death. It's very cutesy. **

**I love it so much, please review...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Birds of Prey**

"Something wrong Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked, watching Barbara, who was staring at the blank computer screen. She shook her head.

"Dinah hasn't come out of her room since her and Helena got back." Barbara voiced her thoughts out loud. Alfred raised his eyebrow.

"And you expected her to?" He asked.

"No, yes, maybe. It's just that she hasn't talked to me or Helena." Barbara mumbled.

"Miss Barbara if I may, it took Miss Helena six months to talk to you." Alfred reminded her. Barbara sighed.

"I know, it's just, that, Dinah is so different than Helena. And..." Barbara trailed off.

"And you thought that Dinah would be different and talk to you immediately." Alfred finished for her. Barbara nodded.

"I'm worried about her. It's not good for her to be alone." Barbara mumbled.

"She'll come to you when she's ready" Alfred assured her.

"I know," Barbara sighed. Alfred placed a tray in her lap.

"Where's Miss Helena?"

"She went to her apartment to grab some clothes. She's staying the night." Barbara said, distractedly. Alfred nodded.

"Umm, Alfred?" Barbara asked, noticing the tray on her lap. He looked at her and she gestured to the tray. He smiled.

"I thought Miss Dinah might be hungry, I made her favorite foods." He said.

"That's a great idea Alfred. I suppose you want me to bring it to her." Barbara said.

"If it won't trouble you Miss Barbara. Excuse me, I have some laundry to do." Alfred said.

Barbara wheeled over to Dinah's door and knocked on it. There was no answer. Slowly, she pushed the door open and saw Dinah asleep on her bed. She wheeled into the room and placed the tray on Dinah's desk. She wheeled over to the bed and stared at her young protege's sleeping face. Tearstains marked her face, a sad look was on her face. Even in dreams she was plagued by her mother's death. Barbara pulled the blanket over Dinah and noticed that she was hugging something. A raggedy stuffed canary was clutched in her arms.

Carolyn had given that to her when she was very small. When she first came to New Gotham and she unpacked her suitcase, Barbara noticed it peeking out between the folds of clothes. After every single battle we had Dinah she hugged that raggedy canary.

It was her favorite thing in the world, it was the one thing she kept from her old life. It used to be a bright sunny yellow but time had worn away the colour to a dull yellow. One of it's eyes was missing and covered by an eyepatch. There was a bandage on one of it's wings and a sling around its neck.

The world had been very cruel to Dinah. It had given her an awful foster family and snatched her mother away from her. Dinah had only just met Carolyn for the first time in ten years and then she was ripped away from the teenager before she had time to truly get to know her.

Barbara brushed back some of the hair that had fallen on Dinah's forehead.

"I love you so much Dinah. You are like a daughter to me. Me, you , Helena we're a family. I know what it feels like to have your family ripped away from you, I know Helena knows too. We are here for you Dinah. Never forget that. We will help you through this. It'll never be okay that she died. But one day, you'll understand everything. I promise you that. Carolyn was a very good friend and I'll miss her a lot. I love you Dinah. Never forget that. We love you." Barbara whispered, lovingly stroking Dinah's hair. A tear slipped from Dinah's eye and Barbara felt her own eyes watering.

"Good night, baby bird. Good night Dinah." Barbara said, kissing Dinah's forehead. She wheeled out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Helena was sitting on at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee in front of her. Barbara wheeled over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup and sat down across from Helena.

"How's the Kid?" Helena asked, taking a sip.

Barbara sighed, "sleeping, thank God." Helena looked at her.

"Never took you for a religious person, " Helena said, amused.

"I'm not. Blame Selina." Barbara said.

"Mothers are always a sore subject in this family." Barbara commented.

"Yeah. She was right behind us. I swear. I just ran and grabbed Dinah." Helena said, her sentences choppy and small.

"There was nothing you could have done. You didn't know the building would explode." Barbara assured her.

"I just feel so stupid." Helena said, running her fingers through her hair. "I wanted to save Dinah the heartache of watching her mother die. I made sure that Carolyn was safe before we ran out but I forgot about Hawke. Damn bastard."

"He'll pay Helena, he'll be locked up and won't be able to hurt anyone ever again." Barbara promised.

"What do we do? What do we say to her? How'd you do it?" Helena asked.

"I don't know what to do Hel. We just make sure she knows she's not alone. And I had no idea what to do with you, you were so lost, so angry and confused." Barbara confessed. Helena looked at her mentor, Barbara was crying and Helena felt her eyes tear up.

"I was so angry, I thought you were trying to replace my mother." Helena whispered. Barbara wheeled over and hugged her.

"I would never try to replace your mother Helena." Barbara said in Helena's ear.

"I know that now. I love you Barbara. Thank you for everything." Helena said. Barbara smiled.

"I love you too, Hel."


	2. Galen

**Author's Notes: The second chapter to Three Days After. I really like this idea and this story is very cutesy. Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Birds of Prey**

Dinah awoke the next morning crying. She had the most awful dream. She dreamed her mother had died, but Dinah knew she was just being paranoid. She looked around the room and felt as if the walls were closing in on her. The room was getting smaller and smaller, Dinah ran from the room and into the living room. She whirled around confused, everything felt so different. Voices drifted up from the Delphi control centre. A smile broke out on Dinah's face.

"Mom?" Dinah asked, looking down on the Delphi. Barbara and Helena stopped talking and looked at her.

"Where's my mom? Did she leave?" Dinah asked. Helena and Barbara looked at each other.

"Dinah, you're mother, she's...well, she's..." Barbara stammered. Dinah looked at both of her friends faces.

"It was real, wasn't it?" Dinah whispered, falling to the floor. Barbara and Helena came towards her.

"I'm afraid so Dinah. She's gone." Barbara whsipered. No tears fell from Dinah's eyes, she just stared blankly ahead.

"C'mon Kid, let's go get some breakfast," Helena said. Dinah nodded and rose shakily to her knees only to collapse minutes later. She looked fearfully at Barbara and Helena.  
"It's okay Dinah, you haven't eaten all day you're probably just very weak." Barbara assured her. Helena carefully picked up Dinah and put her back in her room. She moved to the door.

"Helena...I don't want to be alone. Will you stay with me?" Dinah whimpered.

"Sure Kid, how about we go invade Barbara's room?" Helena asked, playfully. She picked up Dinah, who was hugging tightly to her stuffed canary. Helena got under the covers in Barbara's room with Dinah beside her.

"What's that?" Helena said pointing to the stuffed canary in Dinah's arms. Dinah sighed.

"My, Caro...she gave it to me. When I was really little." Dinah explained. Helena placed her arm around the younger girl.

"Does he or she have a name?"

"He. No, he doesn't have a name."

"Well...how about we name him?" Helena asked, "What about Fin?" Dinah giggled.

"He's not a fish, Hel" Helena laughed.

"Damion? Diablos?" Helena asked. Dinah scrunched up her face.

"Don't those both mean devil," she inquired. Helena shrugged.

"John? Harry? George? Patrick? Marky? Charles? Will? Tim? Jason? Todd? Drake? Richie?" Helena began counting the names off on her hands. Dinah shook her head while playing with the stuffed canary.

"It should be something exotic, not a name you hear often..." Dinah mused. Helena and Dinah sat for a full ten minutes, thinking about a name.

"Galen!" Dinah shouted. Helena looked at her.

"His name is Galen," Dinah explained. Helena smiled and Barbara chose that moment to enter the room.

A tray of breakfast food was on her lap. Two plates of bacon, eggs and pancakes. A mug of coffee and a glass of orange juice plus four pills, two white and two amber. Barbara placed the tray on the night table.

"Here, Dinah, Alfred made your favorite. But don't over do it, honey." Barbara placed a small table in front of Dinah and handed her a glass of orange juice and a breakfast plate. Dinah gingerly picked at her food. Helena watched her out of the corner of her eye while she ate her own breakfast.

"I'm full," Dinah announced, Barbara smiled. She handed Dinah the four pills.

"What're these?" Dinah wrinkled her nose.

"Vitamins and some sleeping pills. To help you relax." Barbara explained. Dinah looked at her in shock.

"Dinah, please, you barely got enough sleep last night. You're tired, you want to be left alone, we understand that. Take the pills and we'll leave you alone." Barbara promised. Dinah looked at Barbara and Helena. Reluctantly, she took the pills and popped them in her mouth.

"We'll leave you alone, call us if you need anything," Barbara said, tucking Dinah in. Helena got out of the bed and smiled at Dinah before she left the room. Barbara stroked her hair and kissed her goodnight. Dinah heard the door close and went to the garbage can to spit out the pills.

It was five hours since Helena and Barbara had left Dinah to sleep. Helena had gone to work and so had Barbara, they both returned at the same time. Barbara had her arms filled with groceries.

"Barbara, Dinah doesn't seem so sad. We were laughing and having a good time as usual." Helena said. Barbara sighed.

"I was afraid of this..." she mumbled.

"Afraid of what?" Helena asked, confused.

"Helena when you're mother died, how did you feel?" Barbara grabbed Helena's hands in her own.

"Angry, lost, lonely, I felt like I was empty. Everything hurt, I would lie awake for hours just staring." Helena said, eyes unfocused. "But Dinah's not like me, she's nicer, quieter, gentler."

"Yes but you didn't hide your emotions, you let everyone know you were upset. You walked on the edge. Dinah's keeping it all bottled inside. She's trying to act indifferent about it. Trying to show it doesn't bother her." Barbara said.

"What's wrong with that? Isn't that safer?"

"Safer, yes. But, eventually the bottle might get too full and she'll snap. If you heard her last night Hel, her sobs, her desperate pleas. It broke my heart, hearing her cry like that and not being able to do anything, it was painful." Barbara said.

"I know you didn't like Carolyn, but she was a very good friend of mine, I miss her a lot. Everytime I see Dinah, I feel like crying. She looks so much like her mother," Barbara said, crying. Helena hugged her distraught mentor.

"I'm here for you Barbara, like you were there for me," Helena whispered in Barbara's ear. Barbara nodded and wiped her eyes with a tissue, that Helena handed to her.

"We should go check on Dinah," Barbara whispered. Helena nodded.

"Stay here, get some rest. Dinah wasn't the only one who didn't get any sleep. I'll go take care of the Kid." Helena said. Barbara shook her head.

"Dinah needs us now, I'll sleep after all this is over." Barbara said. Helena glared at her.

"What Dinah needs is you fully energized, take a small nap, besides, what could happen?" Helena asked. Barbara gave in and went to lie down on the couch. Helena made sure Barbarawas layingbefore she went to check on Dinah.

Helena peeked into the room, a large lump was underneath the covers. With silent steps, Helena went over to the bed and lightly touched Dinah's shoulder. Her hand fell against something soft. Frowning, she threw off the covers and instead of the blonde teenager, there were two fluffed up pillows. Galen was lying on the pillows. Helena raced out of the room and ran to get Barbara. Barbara was sitting up and watching television. She noticed Helena standing in front of her. She put down the remote.

"What's wrong Helena?" Barbara inquired. Helena just stood there.

"Dinah, she's gone." Helena said.

'What?"


	3. Talk

**Author's Notes: Third chapter of Three Days After. I know that Helena and Dinah never had an argument concerning Carolyn and I felt it was due time they did. Hope you like it. I guess it's sort of weird that I think that Dinah would get mad at Helena over Carolyn's death. She just needed someone to vent out her anger on and Helena was the unfortunate candidate. Again, Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIRDS OF PREY! DO YOU HEAR ME! IF I DID I WOULD NEVER HAVE CANCELLED IT! PAH!**

Dinah looked at the structure in front of her. A pile of burnt rubble and wood. A shadow of what was once a warehouse. The same warehouse that the Black Canary, Carolyn Lance had died in. Her body had been scorched and hard to identify, they took dental prints and confirmed that it was her. Over twenty men died in that blaze discluding Al Hawke and Frankie Spitz. Both had survived the blast. In a cruel twist of fate, the only hero in the fire, died. A cold wind blew disturbing the ash and soot that rested over the destroyed building. But Dinah did not feel the cold nor did she see the buildings in front of her, she was lost in her memories, reliving that single defining moment over and over.

"Where could she have gone?" Huntress questioned into her communicator.

"I have no idea. You checked Gabby's?" Oracle asked, frustrated.

"Not there."

"No Man's Land?"

"Not there. Gibson hasn't seen her."

"She would probably go to a special place, important to her," Oracle mused.

"Maybe she went back to Opal?" Huntress was running out of ideas.

"No. Never."

"Where did Carolyn and Dinah live?" Huntress asked.

"Masachusetts." Oracle answered.

"Maybe she went back there, that's what I would've done." Huntress said.

"It would have been a good idea but the house was burnt down years ago" Barbara explained.

"Burnt down, huh? That's interes- Oracle! I know where she is!" Huntress exclaimed making her way to the pier.

Dinah felt a presence behind her. She heard the wind flapping Huntress's coat.

"What're you doing here?" Dinah asked, not turning around.

"I was worried about you. WE were worried about you." Huntress explained. Dinah snorted.

"Yeah, sure." Huntress looked at Dinah confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Huntress asked. Dinah didn't answer.

"Sorry about this Barbara," Helena sighed, turning off her communicator.

"Now will you tell me," Helena said. Dinah whirled around her face a mask of anger.

"It's your fault! It's all your fault!" Dinah yelled. Helena was confused.

"What's my fault? What'd I do?" Helena asked.

"It's your fault that she's dead!" Dinah yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Dinah, I...What!" Helena was taken aback. Dinah pounded her fists on Helena.

"You wouldn't let me go back in after her! I could have saved her! I could have saved her!" Dinah yelled. Helena just took the abuse when Dinah hit her. Helena grabbed Dinah's wrists and held them tight.

"Dinah, listen to me! There was nothing you could have done! If you had gone in there you would've died you too! I wasn't going to let that happen! You matter too much to me!" Helena said to Dinah. The young blonde slid to the floor, clinging to Helena's waist. The brunette hugged the blonde, comforting her younger sister.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Dinah whispered, sobbing her heart out.

"I wasn't really mad at you. I just...snapped." Dinah stammered. Helena nodded.

"I know. I'm just glad I was here." Helena said.

Dinah looked at her,"why?"

"Because I don't want you to stray to close to the edge." Helena said. Dinah nodded.

"Let's go home Kid. Barbara's probably worried sick." Helena said, helping Dinah up.

"I'm sorry Hel, really, really sorry." Dinah said as her and Helena began the trek home.

"Look Kid, you were to distraught to actually hurt me. Besides when someone close to you...passes, you feel heavy, sluggish and empty. You're body just wasn't functioning properly." Helena explained.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Dinah asked, gloomily.

"Maybe. Is it working?" Helena shrugged.

"Surprisingly yes." Dinah answered.

Barbara wrung her hands together. Ever since Helena had cut the connection between the communicators she had worrying about her two young charges. She stared at the elevator wishing that they would come in, laughing, happy, which was wishful thinking for Barbara. Her eye was twitching. The elevators opened and out stepped Dinah, wearing Helena's coat and a very worried Helena. Barbara wheeled over to both of them and was about to open her mouth and ask what was wrong. Helena shook her head, Dinah, oblivious with everything around her sat down on the couch and hugged a pillow.

"Hey kid, would you like some tea?" Helena asked, noticing Dinah was shivering. The blonde gave a slight nod. Barbara and Helena went into the kitchen. Barbara poured some water in a mug and dunked the tea bag in.

"Want to tell me what happened out there? Like why you cut off your comm. and make me worried sick!" Barbara said sharply.

"Me and Dinah just had a talk." Helena said. Barbara raised her eyebrow.

"She was at the warehouse. I helped her relieve some pent up anger." Helena further explained. Barbara sighed.

"Dinah would be lost without you, Hel." Barbara said. Helena looked at her.

"You are the very first mother figure for Dinah and you are a second mother to me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I hope you know that. Without you, neither me nor Dinah would be here." Helena said. Barbara smiled.

"The funeral's tommorow. We should all get some sleep." Barbara said, going over to Dinah and handing her the mug of tea.

"Dinah, honey, it's late. We should all get some sleep." Barbara said. Dinah nodded, nursing the mug between her hands. She stood up and went into her room.

"Dinah, let's go into my room, I don't want to be alone." Barbara said, holding the teenager's hand. Dinah got underneath the covers, Barbara on one side, Helena on the other. Dinah cuddled against Barbara and Helena. They wrapped their arms around her and Dinah cried herself to sleep, surrounded by her family's love.


	4. Closure

**Author's Notes: Fourth Chapter in Three Days After, this is the last chapter. I have finally completed a fanfic. I'm so proud of myself. I really enjoyed writing this story. It was a great way to expand on the relationship between the Birds. In my opinion I really don't think that Dinah would be horribly upset about her mother's death. They were strangers. She didn't even know her own mother. I hate to say this but, just because someone is your mother doesn't mean you have to love them. A biological mother isn't always the best kind. From the way I'm talking you probably think that I'm a person who doesn't know her own biological mother and who is in foster care but this all NOT true, I'm just empathic. If you don't know what this means than go look it up in the dictionary. Thanks again for reading this ficcie and I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIRDS OF PREY, WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT!**

The day was bright and sunny. Dinah thought that this was a clash. Today was Carolyn Lance's funeral. Today was the day that they would pack the Black Canary into the cold, unfrogiving ground and seal her away forever. Dinah had declared herself an atheist, the Redmond's had been very religious and Dinah had lost faith in any higher being. Carolyn's will requested that Dinah make all the funeral decisions. Dinah had decided that there would be no church service. The priest would administer the last rites and Carolyn would be lowered into the ground. Barbara had requested that Dinah not participate in the viewing. The doctors had done there very best to return Carolyn to her original appearance and it was a gory sight. The coffin had remained closed the entire time.

Dressed all in black, Barbara, Helena and Dinah sat down and listened to the mass. Dinah sat in between Barbara and Helena, holding their hands. Many people had turned up for the event. Carolyn was awarded the Hero's Medal for her time as Black Canary and as a government agent. Dinah did not shed one tear.

"Carolyn Lance was a great woman, a terrific fighter and she had one hell of a right hook. She will be greatly missed by everyone she knew." Dick Grayson, Nightwing said at the podium.

"Carolyn was everything we all said and so much more. She was beautiful and deadly. She was a true hero and a terrific mother. We will always cherish her short time here on Earth." A man said. Dinah squeezed Barbara's hand. It cam her turn to speak. She took a deep shuddering breath and started.

"Carolyn Lance was a true fighter. She gave up everything for the job, including her own daughter. I hated her for so many years and then she comes back and expects me to just forget everything she ever did to me and start a relationship. You all talk about her as if she was some great hero, a fighter and she was. She just wasn't a mother. She was an awful mother. Black Canary sacrificed me for her own heroic deeds. Some mother. The only thing I wish is that I had never met her," Dinah said. There was a deafening silence. Everyone's mouths hung open in shock. Barbara and Helena looked sadly at Dinah. Dinah slowly walked across the field and into the Hummer. A hundred pairs of eyes watched her go, they were all confused, except for two.

"Umm, that's the end of the ceremony. Thank you for coming. If you would like to drop a flower in before we bury this amazing woman please come to the front." The priest ended the ceremony. Everyone tossed a flower into the grave. Barbara and Helena deteered from the funeral crowd and went straight over to the Hummer, where Dinah was. They got into the Hummer and put on their seatbelts. Barbara started the engine. Dinah was slouched in the front seat, looking out of the window.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Barbara." Dinah mumbled.

"Don't be sorry for the way you feel Dinah." Barbara replied, squeezing Dinah's hand.

"I think you shocked a lot of people Kid." Helena commented, putting her head in between Dinah's and Barbara's seat.

"Helena sit down!" Barbara said strongly. Helena leaned back.

"Spoil sport," Helena mumbled.

"What did you say?" Barbara said sharply.

"Nothing!" Dinah continued to look out the window. The Hummer was disturbingly quiet.

"Who's hungry?" Barbara asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I am," Dinah said quietly. Helena nodded in agreement.

When the Birds got home that night, the smell of lasagna greeted them. The table was set and an Italian style dinner was on the table. Dinah ate a little and in the middle of the meal asked to be excused. Barbara nodded and Dinah walked out onto the terrace. Barbara and Helena could see her from the table and wanted to go and comfort her but they knew her need to be alone.

"I'm sorry for what I said mom." Dinah mumbled to the wind.

"Actually I'm not sorry, everything I said was true! You gave me up for your own heroic needs! You weren't strong enough to give up the adrenaline rush, you were adicted to it. So much that you gave the second most precious thing in the world away. I just couldn't compare to the rush! I can't believe you! How could you! I've only known Barbara for a year and I know that she's a better mother than you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Dinah screamed.

"How could you?...How could you?" Dinah whispered. She sat on her knees and laid her head in her hands. A tiny peck caused her to lift up her head. A little, tiny yellow canary sat on the ledge. It's head turned quizically. Dinah glared at it.

"Go away," Dinah growled. The canary pecked her again. Dinah tried to shoo it away but it kept on coming back and pecking at her head.

"You're as bad as Carolyn," Dinah grumbled. The bird looked at her sadly and flew away. Dinah sat there for a few minutes and rose. Barbara came outside.

"I found this letter in your mother's will. It's a letter addressed to you." Barbara handed a well-worn envelope to Dinah and went back inside. Dinah looked at it and sat down on the ledge. She opened it up.

_My Dearest Dinah,_

_If you are reading this letter then you must know that I am dead.I know that you wished for this moment. I wished for it too. The only reason I ever visited you was because I thought that I'd have one last chance to apoligise before I disspeared forever. I saw you fight, I saw how great you were and it filled me with intense sadness. I had missed you becoming a hero, becoming everything I couldn't be. I hate myself. For everything I ever did you. I should taken better care of you or just given you to Barbara. She had always been a better mother than me. If there was one thing I could do over it would be giving you to Barbara, letting her raise you. I wouldn't know if you would've turned out the same though. I love you forever Dinah. I know you'll have the best life you can with Barbara and Helena. Tell Barbara that I love her and that she was right. Tell Helena, that I'm sorry for every awful thing I said to her and to her mother. But most of all, I'm sorry Dinah, for not being the mother you deserve. I'm with you always, Dinah and I will watch over you forever and make sure you don't become like me. I promise you that, I forgive you I love you Dinah. Good bye._

_Carolyn Blake Lance_

_P.S. Do you remeber when you were little? You told me you loved the rain._

A raindrop fell on Dinah's nose. Soon it began to rain, Dinah stretched out her arms, looking up at the sky. A smile appeared on her face and she whooped. Barbara and Helena came running outside.

"Dinah? What's wrong? What happened?" Barbara asked, worried.

"It's raining!" Dinah said happily. A real, genuine smile appeared on her face and she walked inside, side by side with Barbara and Helena. The rain had given Dinah forgiveness, it had washed away all her problems. It had given her new hope.

**P.S. I don't mean to seem like there is a God or that Carolyn made it rain but that's the way it turned out. It's not supposed spiritual at all, it's just a way for Dinah to feel clean again. **

**P.P.S. It took me two long, tiring days to complete this fanfic. I'm bushed **


End file.
